1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which cannot be recharged, a secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various portable small-sized electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured as various types such as cylindrical and prismatic batteries. A secondary battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator located therebetween in a case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate having electrode terminals in the case.
Sometimes a secondary battery may undergo accelerated deterioration due to a short-circuit caused by condensed dew penetrating into the secondary battery, and thereby the capacity of the secondary battery may be reduced. In addition, internal components of the secondary battery are prone to corrosion due to dew condensation.